Killians Daughter
by Swan Potter
Summary: Meagan Jones is the daughter of Captain Hook. She got swept away by the curse. When the curse is broken and she is reunited with her dad, what will happen? Read all the seasons and their adventures from her point of view. There will also be Hook and Meagan flashbacks. Rated T. *All canon ships cause CaptainSwan is life. All credit goes to the amazing people who make OUAT possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey guys! This is my Once Upon A Time fanfiction! I'm so excited to write this and share it with you. OUAT is my favorite TV show and I've wanted to write this for a while now. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S The first two or three chapters will be about Meagan's life in Storybrooke. Also her dad in the curse is not Killian. He is in the Enchanted forest frozen as he was in the show. Her curse dad is just some random Enchanted forest guy. Just wanted to let you know.**

I squinted against the harsh sunlight as I left Storybrooke School. I had to go back home now. Back to hell. Perhaps I would go to Granny's and hang out with Ruby. She always knew how to take my mind off my hell of a life.

"Hi Meagan," a voice piped up behind me. I turned and saw Henry Mills standing behind me. The mayor's son. I hated Regina. She didn't care about anyone besides herself. How she manages to stay in office so long I had no idea. But Henry honestly was sweet kid.

"Hi Henry. What's that you're holding?" I ask the ten year old.

"My storybook," he replies showing it to me.

"That's cool, you like fairytales?"

"That's the thing, it's not just fairytales. They're all true," Henry smiles. I sighed. If only.

"Of course they are," I say lightly. I won't tarnish his belief. I'm only two years older then him. I'm not the one who should be telling him that they're not real.

"They are! See you're Meagan Jones, the daughter of Captain Hook," he shows me a picture of a girl that looks just like me.

She has the same dark brown hair except it's curly and in s high ponytail. Her eyes are the same ocean blue. But that's where the similarities stopped. She was wearing a reddish-black shirt, black pants, and a black leather jacket with a popped up collar. She was holding a sword out in front of her with a determined look on her face. She looked pretty badass. That definitely wasn't me. I was weak.

"Henry just because this girl looks like me doesn't mean it is, because it's not," I say gently.

"It's true. You'll see in time," Henry walked off clutching his storybook. I sighed and went off the Granny's.

"Here you go," Ruby placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of me.

"Thanks Rubs," I smile. She smiles back and goes to serve another table. I love Ruby. I didn't even have to ask for this hot chocolate. She always knew when I was in a bad mood. Which was a lot.

"Have you ever tried that with cinnamon?" a voice asked. I turned and saw a woman with blond wavy hair and a red leather jacket.

"No but that sounds good," I reply "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" New people never came here.

"Emma Swan," She shakes my hand.

"I'm Meagan Merendsen. So what brings you to this tiny little town?"

"My son actually. You may know him. Henry," She says simply. What?

"You're Henry's biological mother?" I ask shocked.

"Yes. He came and found me in Boston and I had to bring him back. I wasn't going to stay then things just started happening. I wanted to be here for Henry and then I became sheriff," Emma shows me her badge.

"What happened to Sheriff Graham?" I ask.

"He died," her face softened.

"Oh gosh really? Wow I'm really behind," I mutter.

"Yeah it was too bad really. So I have no idea how long I'm staying. As long as Henry needs me I guess. I got to go patrol now. I was nice meeting you Meagan, see you around," she left the diner. I finished my drink, threw some money on the counter and left the diner.

I walked inside my dingy house, closing the door behind me. I prayed that my dad wasn't home. I needed some time to myself before he came home and told me I was worthless. I snuck a peek and saw laying there on the couch. He was probably drunk as hell. Hopefully I could sneak past without waking him. I started tiptoeing past the couch toward the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" my dad slurred from behind me.

"Just to my room," I turned to face him.

"Without saying hello?" my dad stood up from the couch.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"You're such a liar," he starts stumbling toward me. Then he slaps me and I went against the wall. No, not again.

"I'm sorry dad," I say.

He slaps me again and says "Don't lie to me." My cheek throbs with pain.

"I'm not lying dad. I am sorry," I gasp out. He punches me in the mouth but I don't cry out. I've had to endure a lot all these years.

He kept punching me again and again until I felt blood streaming down my face. He then grabbed me by the collar. I struggled to free myself.

"You aren't going anywhere," he hissed and threw me down on the floor. I cry out in pain as he kicks and punches me.

"Please stop," I gasp. I can hardly get those words out. I scream as he yanks my hair and drags me across the floor. I swear I can feel some of it coming out. When he finally lets go I can feel myself losing consciousness.

"Piece of crap," my dad mutters. I close my eyes and the shatter of the glass is the last thing I hear.

 **Cliffhanger! I'm evil. I hope you guys liked it. I know it's a little violent but I wanted to get the point across of how terrible her cursed life really is. You won't have to see her cursed dad again after next chapter. He won't abuse her anymore I promise. I'm working on Chapter 2 right now and I hope to have it up really soon. Thanks to whoever's reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **YAY! New chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one as well. Sorry I didn't update sooner.**

Everything hurt. When I opened my eyes I saw the ceiling above me. I sat up and saw glass lying all around. My dad must have thrown beer bottles at me. I looked down and saw my arm covered in blood and glass. I winced as I took a few pieces out. It really hurt. I stood up, wobbling a little bit. I had to get away before he could hurt me again. I had to get someone to help me.

I walked out the door and down the street. I walked into town and stumbled around looking for anyone.

"Are you okay?" someone asked. I turned around and saw Emma.

"Oh my god! What happened? Are you okay Meagan?" she rushed over to me. I had to tell her what had happened. Maybe she could do something about my dad. She is the sheriff after all.

"My dad he… beat me and threw beer bottles at me and it hurts and I'm just so scared," I stutter. Then I start to cry. I just can't hold it back anymore.

"We have to get you to the hospital and then we'll do something about you're dad okay?" Emma said as she took me to the hospital. I nodded afraid to speak.

We got to the hospital and Emma instructed them to have me looked at. They started leading me to a room. I saw a mirror and looked into it. I stopped short at what I saw.

My hair was dirty, matted, and streaked with blood. My face and arm were also streaked with blood. My eye was bruised and swollen shut. Why hadn't I realized that I couldn't see out of one eye? Guess I was too distracted by the pain. My lip was also bleeding and swollen. I looked like a disgusting bloody mess.

"It's okay sweetie you'll be okay, just follow me," one of the nurses said as she led my away from the mirror. I was shaking violently as we walked and I had no idea why. We came to a room and I sat on the bed. "The doctor will be here in a minute. Just get comfortable until he arrives," the nurse said and left.

I sat there shivering. I was so scared. What if nobody did anything? What if my dad found me? Hopefully Emma would be able to do something.

"Okay what do we have hear?" the doctor asked coming in. His name tag said . He looked up from his clipboard and his eyes widened. "Damn you look terrible. What happened to you?" he asked.

"Um well my dad he kind of beat me," I replied.

"Whoa that sucks. Let me go get my supplies and we'll fix you right up," says and goes to get his tools. Is he really the only doctor? Well I'll take what I got.

"Why was I called here Miss Swan?" an annoyed voice asked. Mayor Regina. What the hell was she doing here?

"If you were a good mayor and actually knew what was happening in your town, you wouldn't have to ask that question!" Emma snapped. Whoa feisty.

"What are you referring to?"

"A freaking twelve year old girl was just brutally beaten by her dad. She's in here right now because of it. She freaking looks like she was in a war! Why did you never do anything about this before?" Emma yells. Because she doesn't give a crap. That's why.

"I had no idea this was happening. Who is she?" Regina asks calmly. As if she cares.

"Meagan Merendsen."

"Oh really? Poor girl. May I see her?" she asks. Why would she want to see me?

"I have to work on her first. She's in bad shape," replies.

"Fine just hurry up," Regina huffed. came back in and started taking the glass out of my arm. I winched as he pulled out a big piece.

"Ouch this must hurt," he remarked.

"No it feels lovely," I reply sarcastically.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I'm sorry this happened to you," he said seriously. I smile gratefully and sit there wincing each time he pulled a piece of glass out. After he finished stitching up my arm he looked at my face. He put something on my lip and bandaged it. He then cleaned the blood off my face and dabbed my eye with a cloth.

"There's nothing much I can do about that eye right now. I'm going to put the drops on then wrap it in an eye patch," said and did that. Great I probably looked like a pirate. Huh Henry might appreciate the irony here.

"You can come in now Mayor," he called and she and Emma walked in.

"How are you feeling Meagan?" Emma asked concerned.

"Better then I was before," I replied.

"How did this happen? Why did your dad do this?" Regina asked. Suppose I'd better answer her.

"I don't know why. I had just come home from Granny's and found him lying on the couch drunk again. As he always is. I tried to sneak past him because I didn't want to have to deal with him. But he caught me and got mad for some reason. And then he just started punching and kicking me. Then he threw me down and dragged me across the floor by my hair," I say. Emma gasps at that last one. Clearly this is very shocking to her. "When he finished I blacked out. When I woke up I was lying in a puddle of glass and he was nowhere to be seen," I finished.

Emma was staring horrifically at me her jaw dropped. Regina looked very uncomfortable. Hem did she actually care?

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Meagan?" Emma said.

"You're going to arrest my dad right?" I ask. I won't ever go back there.

"Yes of course," she replies.

"How often does he abuse you?" Regina asks still calm.

"Probably at least once a week," I reply. Emma's jaw drops even more.

"Then of course we will arrest him. I put you on that Miss Swan. That's your priority," she looks at Emma and she nods. "We'll have to find someplace for her to stay now that her home is no longer safe."

"Mary Margaret and I can take her," Emma offers. Really she would let me live with her?

"Then fine Miss Swan you and Miss Blanchard are responsible for her. Hope you feel better Miss Merendsen," Regina replies and leaves the room.

"Thank you Emma," I smile.

"Of course. Anything to help," she smiles back.

"Really? Oh my god that's horrible! What a terrible life that poor girls had," Mary Margaret said sympathetically. She had to be talking about me. Emma had taken me to their apartment last night and I had immediately fallen asleep. Finally I could feel safe in my own bed. Finally I could go to sleep and not be scared that my dad would come home and start beating me.

Emma had arrested my dad while I was still in the hospital. She told me that I would never have to see him again. And I was glad. I got out of my warm soft bed and walked into the kitchen.

"How are you holding up Meagan?" MM asked.

"A lot better now," I took a sip of orange juice. My lip had healed and the eye patch had been taken off my eye. It was still a little swollen but I would live. My arm still had the stitches but it would for a long while.

"So Meagan Henry told me that you're a pirate?" Emma asks smiling. I sigh and roll my eyes. So he's telling everyone now?

"He thinks that I'm the daughter of Captain Hook because the girl in his storybook looks like me. I tried to tell him that I wasn't but he wouldn't have it. I'm not trying to tarnish his belief. I think it's nice that he believes in fairytales. I wish I still could but I know too much about the real world to ever do that," I replied. And that was the truth. I was to broken to believe in something perfect like a fairytale. I wasn't going to get a happy ending.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you Meagan. You don't deserve it," Emma pats my shoulder and goes off to work. MM follows suit.

"Rest," MM instructs as she closes the door. I eat breakfast and go back to sleep.

I wake up later having a strange feeling. I get up and walk over to the window. I see something coming toward me, fast. I scramble backward toward the bed. I curl up in a fetal position waiting for the worst to come. Suddenly it sweeps upon me and I feel something inside of me. It feels weird like something trying to come out.

And then it does. It sweeps up all over me. My memories. I remember who I am. I am Meagan Jones.

The daughter of Captain Hook/ Killian Jones.

 **Cliffhanger! Did you like it? Sorry if it's not very good. I tried but I really just want to get to the good stuff. Next chapter- Flashbacks of Meagan in the enchanted forest with daddy Killy feels! I hope you enjoy that to.** **P.S I made Regina kind of care about Meagan because children are her weakness, soooo yeah.**


End file.
